Gods
by Ray Alexander
Summary: A tale of Hades and Persephone


Being the god of the underworld has its advantages, I own all the riches beneath the earth, I have a giant army of dead and if someone pisses me off, I decide how the will suffer for the rest of their life. But honesty it also has drawbacks, like being seen as dark and gloomily, but honestly you would too if you were trapped by moaning dead souls for the rest of eternity. And I can't even visit Mt Olympus, often because of being king of the dead. But what's even worse, trying to get a date, seriously, have you tried asking someone out like; "hey I'm Hades, god of the dead, would you like to go on a date?" yeah most people drop dead when they hear that.

I am Persephone, daughter of Demeter, goddess of harvest. I'm completely incomplete, there is something missing from my being. Like something is just floating ready for me to retrieve it. Mother says a goddess has to do what she must for her people, and therefore I am to be betrothed. Each day is a day closer to the dreaded day, and I hold much anxiety for it. The air is warm today, much like it usually is, for my mother does her job well. I aid her, but it is not something I desire. Perhaps I am not the daughter she deserves. Perhaps that's normal. I just want to be free.

I thought it was going to be just another normal day running the underworld, make sure the spirits go to the correct spots in hell where they belong, but for some reason it wasn't. I really don't know hat caused me to do it but today I decided to venture above ground. I decided to throw on a pair of black jeans with my black steel toe boots. I really didn't bother with a shirt. Being around hellfire all day tends to give someone a pretty wicked tan. I passed Cerberus my guard dog, most don't notice but he really is a sweetheart so I tossed him giant bone, I think it came from a T-rex, but never cared. The sun above the ground was warm against my skin, and I relished in it. I had walked out into a forest next to a plain of beautiful wildflowers. I would have walked into the wide open spaces but really didn't want Apollo to see me and go rat to his father Zeus. So I stayed under the cover of the trees letting the sun hit me indirectly.

Walking proved to do little to me today, and I savoured the moments I had alone. I was allowing my hair to whip freely in the breeze and it sprawled over my shoulders lazily, ending at the curve in my back. I was wearing the usual garb that mother required me to wear, I had no say in the matter, it just was. I had ditched the shoes however, and cut away some of the hemline so that I could actually run in between the bushes and flowers. Mother would reprimand me tonight, which much I knew. Very few people ever came to the clearing, and so I was surprised when I saw a figure there. He was topless and wearing black, it made me catch my breath. He was beautiful, in a harsh, intriguing way. Who was he? And then he turned to look at me. Shit! I pretended to observe the dip of the cliff, hanging my legs over the edge, my pale skin looking startling in the sunlight. I could feel his eyes studying me. Oh shit!

I saw her looking at me, her hair swirling around her head in the breeze, she was beautiful, her pale skin glowing in the light that radiated from Apollo's chariot. For a few seconds I couldn't breathe. I watched her as she hung her legs over the edge of the cliff. I didn't know who she was, but the one thing I did know was that she was a goddess, that much was obvious by godly glow that touched her skin. Knowing that she probably knew who I was and saw me sitting in the shadows of the forest I decided to go back to the underworld. I stood slowly, the twigs and leaves crunching under my boots as I turned and walked away. Before she was out of eyeshot I had to turn around to look at her again, and so I did, trying to memorize her beauty.

He was gone as quickly as he was there. Why? On account of me? I sighed, had I repelled him that much he had left? I was so hung up on this man, whose glow had been dimmed to shadows, he was tanned. That much I knew was true, and if I could just see him once more. Memorize the lines of his face. The curve of his jaw, the shape of his lips… I pulled myself away from my revere, a goddess should not be thinking these thoughts. But, maybe, it would be okay this time. Why had he left? Did he know who I was? How was it I knew the gods and yet, I did not know him? I heard my mother call, certain that her bellowing could rattle Hades himself, I must be late. I picked up what remained of the skirt and ran. Perhaps he would be here again? Let's just say, mother was mad when I returned home, muddy and disjointed. It was a wonder I wasn't banished for it. One day.

I returned to my underworld palace, my servants bringing me a drink of water and some food. There really wasn't much here, it really was normally dark and gloomy, but I liked it, my room was my sanctuary, the walls painted a dark red with a large king sized bed in the center and a medium sized bookshelf on the far right side of the room, I was just getting out of the shower when I heard that loud ruckus of Demeter yelling for Persephone. Demeter was never my favourite sister, honestly I only liked Hestia and that was partly because she treated me with a little more than indifference not distain and disgust like the rest of my siblings. I often heard Demeter calling for Persephone often, which always brought a smile to my face knowing that someone was giving my rotten sister hell. Smiling I went along with my business first going down to train with the dead warriors that resided here, then checking on the rest of my dead kingdom.

Mother beat me bloody last night, cursing the ground I walked on. She had always hated me. Demeter was still cursing as she went up to mount Olympus, to see Zeus. I decided, maybe it was time to go back out, this time dressed how I wished to be, hair loose at my shoulders, spilling down my back in provocative scarlet waves. Jeans and a black t shirt followed, my boots and my leather jacket, which I would most likely discard anyway. It was still bright although the gods had changed the days, so I knew it was early in the morning. The scars that marred my back were a reminder of my disobedience, and yet, I continued to do so. People thought I was insane, I was rumoured to be a bad goddess, much like hades. I had never met hades perhaps that was for the best. When I returned to the place I had been previously, I lay down. My back paining me but manageable. And, when I was comfortable enough, felt myself drift off to sleep. Dreaming of the stranger, even though I had never met him.

Ever since I saw that woman sitting on the edge of the cliff she had occupied my mind incessantly, so when she returned to the meadow the next day I had to find a way to meet her. Since I couldn't walk across the clearing with Apollo watching I decided to use my position of being the King of the Underworld to my advantage, opening up a large gap under the goddess letting her fall downward and catching her in my arms as I commanded my chariot of nightmare horses back to my palace.

When I woke, I was no longer in the fields, I was surrounded in great iron bars and the smell of hellhounds. Shit. I was in the underworld. Two great, black dogs were perched protectively at the edge of the bed. Everything was dark and cold, and I felt blood start to seep through the black shit I was wearing from when mother had disciplined me. How had Apollo not came to rescue me when whatever had summoned me here, pulled me down. I was tired and cold. My body, although better for being a goddess, was still freezing to death. Death. The underworld. It was just too much. And then, the door opened. And I cursed loudly.

I had just walked in bringing in some Ambrosia for the woman to drink knowing that a little of it would help with the wounds that she had across her back. My hell hounds instantly came running to me and weaved in and out of my legs as I walked over to the nightstand next to the bed she was laying in. I did my best to ignore the curse she screamed as I walked in and took a seat across the room from her. I don't know why but she seemed to be shivering, like it was cold here when to me it felt like it was burning, although that could be attributed to be just recently returning from the deepest pits of hell. I had my leather jacket draped across my shoulder and had shed my shirt before I went to the pits. Honestly I only grabbed my jacket should she be awake when I brought her the drink, so I could cover up and perhaps make her feel a little more comfortable. Quietly I stood back up and laid my jacket across the bed sending for warmer blankets to be brought here. Quickly lighting a couple of braziers along the walls with green hellfire to provide better light and warmth, I sat back down across from her. "I apologize for this room, its not the best we have but was the only one that I had ready besides my own at the moment. A couple of my servants are cleaning a more suitable room for you now. " I noticed her eyeing my hell hounds that were lounging around my legs with fear. "there is no need to fear my hounds, they were here for your own protection, not to keep you here, you are free to leave as soon as you please. I just wished to see you, to meet you after we saw each other at the meadow yesterday."

Speechlessness was beyond even my comprehension, the hounds were beautiful, much like their master. Who, as I realized was the same boy I had met in the meadow, who had run away at the sight of me. So why had he summoned me here? Why was it that now of all times, he came to me? He had high elegant cheekbones and a long tapered nose, dark symmetrical brows that covered beautiful black eyes. Who was he? When I remained silent, he pressed the ambrosia into my palms, offering warmth that was neglected from the room. One of the hounds took it upon themselves, to curl up next to me, but even they were void of body heat. The man had perched on the side of the bed, and I had gotten as far as possible from him. I wasn't scared, I was pissed. But damn when he opened his mouth, his voice had soothed the anger and smothered it. I was not going to stay here for long. I could assure him. when I didn't talk, he shook his head exasperated.

"I will come get you when the other room is ready for you, my dogs will stay and protect you. Heed my advice if you ever want to leave this place, don't eat anything unless I give it to you myself, if any eat food from the underworld they must stay in the underworld." With those parting words I left leaving my jacket with her and handing her the extra blankets that had just arrived. As I left the room my hands started to heat up as hellfire engulfed them and gems popped up under the ground that I walked. I went back to my own bedroom after going to check in on the room my servants were preparing. I left one soul Demetrius who was an devoted priest of mine in charge of the cleaning and he assured me that it was being done and was nearly completed to my specifications.

Hades. I knew it now, I just had not expected it in any way. He was the king of the underworld. Who knew what he wanted with me. I decided that the next time he greeted me, I would ask him. It was the only way to get answers. I could not understand why hades had beckoned me here. Faintly I heard my mother call of me, oh mother. I might have hated her, for the pain that spider webbed through my back, but I would rather know the dangers with her than with Hades. His hellhounds stayed with me, nuzzling into me, and providing no warmth. I had not touched the blankets for fear that they had been laced with a sedative. It was the same reason I had not dared touch the ambrosia, although my stomach grumbled for it. Even when the pain became close to unbearable, I did not take a sip. The bars had diminished as soon as hades had entered. Perhaps he did not know that they were there to begin with, or perhaps it was a security precaution. I was not sure, all I knew was that Hades had taken me and I could hear mother bellowing in the upper world. The hellhounds seemed to like me, however as soon as a servant of hades appeared they would become protective and growl. They made me feel safe. Even though I was most likely far from being safe, it comforted me in some way. I wondered, did he know who I was?

It wasn't long before the room was ready and I went to fetch her, I still hadn't gotten her name though and that bothered me a little bit. In the back of my mind I wondered if she even listened to what I said. Since I assumed that she would be hungry I brought a pitcher of ambrosia to refill her cup, and had a plate of food with me so she could eat before I showed her, the room she would be moved too. I walked into the room and noticed quite a few things the moment I stepped in. One she hadn't touched the blankets and my leather jacket was discarded off to the side of the bed. Two she was still shivering uncontrollably and hadn't touched the blankets I brought for her, and to top it all off she still hadn't touched the ambrosia that was in her glass. Laying the plate of food and pitcher of extra ambrosia on the night stand I walked over to a cupboard and grabbed the first aid kit I had placed their earlier today, it wouldn't work as well as ambrosia, but I had no doubt that the bandages I had placed around her back to help heal her wounds would need changing. Taking it with me and sitting at the foot of her bed I opened the kit "come here, your bandages will need changing and since you haven't touched the ambrosia I gave you, your wounds won't have healed very much yet."

" I do not desire it, _hades_ " I managed to fill the word with distain and promises of revenge." My wounds, are my own, they are not able to be healed for they have been made with an iron whip. I do not require my bandages changing, and I do not wish to be touched by you. For you are the king of the underworld, and I did not realize this when you first came to me. What do you desire, I wonder? As you were able to leave yesterday. Without so much as a word. Was that your intention I wonder? Was it your intention to abduct me from my home. Can you not hear my mother call of me?" I waited my eyebrow cocked, and did not come closer to him.

I was stunned, none had ever spoken to me in such a manner not even Zeus himself dared say such things to me, but this girl who I now realized was Persephone, terrorist to my dear sister Demeter. "You dare use such tone and tongue with the god of the underworld young goddess, I must say that is unwise although I do see why my dear sister is always yelling for you whenever you are away. And while you are correct that your wounds are your own you still unable to change the bandages yourself, which do in fact need changing, as they can be healed no matter the type of weapon used to inflict such wounds. Yes yesterday I did leave without so much as a goodbye, but how do you expect me to walk out under the disdainful eye of Apollo who drives the sun across the sky each day, watching mortals and gods alike. Young one, I am king of the Underworld, setting foot upon the land of the living cause's terror among my brothers and the other gods that drink and become fat upon Mt. Olympus. And as I have said before should you decide to listen to me, you are free to leave this place when ever you wish, but know that Demeter's temper is just as vicious as Hera's when she finds one of my brothers mortal lovers"

I laughed, soundlessly and humourless. My eyebrow went up once more, I was not going to be backed into a corner, and so I stood, I was considerably shorter than him, but had a murderous glint in my eyes. " you listen to me hades, and you listen well. I do not care what petty threats you may say, I do not care if you are the god of the underworld. I will speak to you how I desire, so kill me. Rip me apart, limb from limb, do it. Please. I do not care, of your threats. If you were half of the god you thought you were you would not be here. You would not be arguing with me." Each muscle tensed and his eyes were clouded with some emotion; anger, fury and even perhaps lust. The dogs whined when I moved, and instead of going to their master, came to me instead. It made me laugh humourlessly again. He should not have brought me here. I knew he was stunned that I had dared to use his name, but nothing terrified me more than that. Speaking his name was giving over into the abyss. His neck corded. He was pissed.

I stood flames beginning to engulf my clenched fists, it took all my will power not to grab the hilt of my sword and show her exactly why I was the king of the underworld. "you listen here young goddess, I made no threats towards you, if you heard a threat then you are not listening well enough." With that I walked out the door leaving everything I had brought with me in the room. As soon as I was clear of Persephone I slammed my fist into the nearest brick wall the stone crumbling around my fist.

I growled as he left, the dogs had went ballistic when he had allowed flames to spark. I was maddened. I was not to apologize however, as that was not something I did. It was not because I was stuck up, it was because a goddess was taught not to apologize, as it was weakness. I wished he had slammed the door, broken it, but it swung soundlessly, allowing me to be engulfed by misery once more. I sighed. Was this to be my life? Maybe it was better to be killed here than to go back to mother. I shook my head, hearing him swear loudly across the hall. Good. I hope he felt the pain I felt. It annoyed me just to think about it. But there was something incredibly sexy about his anger. I dispelled the thought immediately, turning my attention back to the dogs.

After I punched the wall I instantly had someone go back and repair it while I went and sought the group of warriors I sparred with in a daily basis. The sparing helped me clear my mind, helped me relax and that is one of the things I needed to do now relax. What was wrong with her, Its not like I am holding her against her will, she is always able to leave when ever she pleases. I give her food, try to make her comfortable and all she does is complain, argue, and disrespect me in my own home, she's lucky that I didn't rip her apart that very moment. i tried to stop thinking about this and clear my mind as I spared and after half an hour I was finally calm again, so I went and sat down next to Cerberus who just growled affectionately as I scratched his chest.

I felt as if I could not leave, for he would have to open a portal to the other world. My stomach growled as the sweet smell of ambrosia filled my nose and engulfed my senses. I would not drink it. Nor should I with his attitude as such. I was doing it to deliberately spite him, which much I knew. I also knew that I should give explanation for such harsh behaviour on my part, for what I said was rude and coarse. Should he come back, I shall explain. Mother was calling of me. It was as if she missed her little torture doll. Down here, in the underworld it felt like a sanctuary, hiding here away from her. I just needed answers. Why couldn't he understand that? I was frustrated that he wouldn't cooperate with me, of course I would be angry after I wake up, practically abducted. My back was sticky and growing uncomfortable. And so I discarded the bandages on the floor, as I could find no waste bin to put them into. Every move ripped open my back and caused me to whine. I doubted he would return. I was surprised he had not thrown me out of the underworld as soon as I became difficult. Perhaps he wasn't such a tyrant after all.

After playing with Cerberus I decided that I could go back to Persephone, hopefully she would have changed her attitude a little bit. I deliberately took my time walking back to the palace and then to the room she was staying in, although it still wasn't the one I had cleaned and prepped for her. The door to the room was still slightly ajar, reminding me of the control I needed when I dealt with her. As I walked in the bandages she had on her back were off and littered around the floor. I grabbed one of the braziers and torched the bandages letting them dissipate in flame. "since your old bandages are off will you allow me to apply fresh ones?" I asked calmly, doing my best to keep my breathing steady and voice calm. I really don't know what it is about her but it seemed the moment I walked into this room I tensed, my muscles instantly bunching and blood heating up, almost in preparation for the fight my subconscious seemed to know was coming.

I turned, startled. "if you must" I was trying to be nice, but everything to do with this damn king was frustrating. My mind could not function when he was here, it was as if it just shut off. I swept my hair over to one side, and pulled of my leather jacket and my t shirt. Cold kissed my skin and I shivered more dramatically now that I was pretty much naked in front of him. I unclipped my necklace so he could gage how far the bandages would need to go, as I heard his breath hitch in his throat. Oh shit.

Her back looked like crap, the whip marks were all red, puffy, and still bleeding some godly ichor. It was a terrible sight to see these marks marring her beautiful body, luckily they wouldn't scar like a mortals skin would. I grabbed her glass of ambrosia the she still hadn't touched and poured some of it on a clean cloth. "This will sting a bit, and after you really should drink some of the ambrosia, it will help heal the wounds faster, and will cause you less pain." I put my hand on her bare shoulder trying to keep my hand from heating up and burning her while I slowly cleaned the whip marks trying to get any possible residue out that might have buried itself in her skin. After a few minutes of cleaning the cuts I put on fresh bandages and offered her a pair of clean clothes to dress in. "the other room is ready for you to move into but I would prefer that before we left and I took you there that you have some of the food I brought earlier and drink some Ambrosia"

"Hades." His name came out as a whisper, "thank you." I took the glass from between his fingers, trying to show I trusted him, even though I truly wasn't sure. I then proceeded to down it in one fatal swoop. It was like that with liquor too. The ambrosia was different here, it tasted like honey, but lacked any of the fineries that ours had. As if every mineral had shrivelled and died, which was entirely possible. He had a beautiful voice, and I desired to hear him talk more. I threw on the white blouse, my black bra stuck through the fabric, but I did not mind so much. My back was a labyrinth of different scars my mother and Zeus had given me. It bothered me little for him to see them. I was proud of them in many respects, as not many goddesses could handle the level of pain each whippings cause, many die in the process.

"Come on, ill show you were you can stay, its more comfortable there then it is here" I turned and opened the door. "you can put on my jacket as well if you want, it might help keep you warm.

I shook my head, the hounds flocking to my sides, to follow me, as I pushed myself up off the bed. It was cold but I was more contented now that he was being reasonable. Mother began to yell once more. "oh for fucks sake mother!" I said under my breath exasperated, she had never cared before why now? I rolled my eyes. So pathetic.

The room I led her too was adjacent to mine and had a fire already lit in the grate to heat up the room for her. On the bed were plenty of blankets to also help with keeping Persephone warm. "the bathroom is over there" I point off to the left of the room to where a door is partly closed "if you need anything my room is right across the hall. There are some clothes for you in the closet if you want to change and there is a library and all you have to do is come get me and I will take you to get a book. You will have two Hellhounds outside you door to protect you, nothing can hurt you here and I will also bring you breakfast in the morning, there is plenty of ambrosia here already for you to drink and a couple of snacks should you want some. There is also some water if you want some. Anything else you need just give me a call and I will try to accommodate you as best I can."

The room was warmer than the other, and so much nicer. To say it was ornate was an understatement. "Hades" I asked, suddenly curious "why did you take me. Why bring me here. What are your intentions? I don't understand, if you were looking for an object of beauty there are so many more beautiful than I. Likewise, if you wanted company, there are so many more able than I. So why me?"

"When you saw me the first time, you didn't look at me with distain or disgust, and don't fool yourself Persephone, you are beautiful. And my intentions, at the moment are to make you comfortable, to make you happy while you are here. My intentions when I opened the ground beneath you was to meet you." Finishing up my sentence there I turned my back and walked across the hall to my room only partly closing the door as a couple of hell hounds walked in to lay at the base of my bed. Stripping off my shirt I walked into the bathroom to shower and change.

Everything just stopped. I was not sure for how long, but it did. Hades had just confessed he wished to meet me. He had also said I was beautiful; the god of the underworld could not be blind could he? He was the very definition of beauty, and yet he gave it so flippantly to me. Someone who, was imposing upon him just to get away from her mother. Surely he could not be serious? And yet he left without allowing me to talk, scared perhaps I would want to return. However truth was, I did not. I did not miss her, I did not miss the over world. I was safe here. I knew that.

It was nice to relax after everything that happened today. I laid on my bed with a book, just calmly reading. I didn't know how long I read for but after a while I got up and slid into a pair of boots. I didn't worry about throwing on a shirt, not that I do often since I am typically the only one here and to me its hotter then the spokes of Apollo's chariot. I tried to quietly open my door and slip out of my room hoping not to disturb Persephone should she be asleep.

I was pacing, the door open a crack as I did so. I could not sleep, nor did I have desire to. My mother had sent me a warning, one that I had to tell Hades about, but I did not feel it necessary to wake him. Mother had threatened, that should I not return home, she would punish everyone to eternal cold and death of crops. Tears formed in my eyes the more I even thought about it. There had to be a way to stop me from thinking, to dispel thoughts from my mind quickly. The hell hounds were following my movements, desituated from the door and weaving between my legs.

I walked past Persephone's door and noticed her pacing back and forth, I wasn't sure why she was pacing but she seemed upset. I quietly knocked on her door pushing it open silently on its hinges. "Come with me" I motioned for her to follow not knowing if she would or not but not really caring either way.

I followed, his eyes promising adventure. " I need to tell you something". He shook his head, uninterested- he did not care. I supposed that was better than the bitch fit I was expecting. He took my hand, void of body heat and led me down the hall. I followed, curious.

I still did my best to hide the heat that my body naturally radiated from being smothered by heat day in and day out. So when I took her hand I was surprised how little heat her body radiated. Not worried much I led her down to where Cerberus was sitting two of his heads sleeping while one stayed awake and growled at the newly arriving souls. "Meet Cerberus, my guard dog." I said taking a seat on his paw. As always his black fur was soft and warm, and of course he growled at me when I sat on him. His growl was really his way of greeting people considering sitting on him causes no discomfort to him due to his immense size. His growl rumbling deep in his chest causing a small earthquake. "I normally come down here often during the day and just sit with him while he watches the gate, there are times were I take him for a walk or give him a bath. He likes the company and its relaxing for me." I looked at Persephone who still stood a couple of feet away from Cerebus that awed and terrified look plastered to her face. "sit here" I pat a space on his paw next to me "his bark is worse then his bite… most of the time."

"Hades. I really do need to tell you something. Mother, she sent a message to me. Saying that if I did not return, crops would die in an eternal cold spell. She might have hit an all new high for the insanity plea. Hades... I'm scared. I don't want to return. Last time I was disobedient, she whipped me bloody, I don't want to go back. She is no mother to me" I sat on the dogs large paw. And he did not growl, just looked adoringly at me. "Please. I know I have been horrid, but please, do not make me endure another second with that woman!" I felt a tear escape, and I was suddenly embarrassed.

I looked at her, knowing and understanding her dislike for Demeter, and gently wiped away her tear. "You don't have to leave, you can stay here, granted it's a little dark and gloomily but you are always welcome to stay. I can show you around, help you settle in and have cloths made to better fit you. But you don't have to leave if you don't want." I smiled at her and took her hand in mine letting a little body heat escape to warm up her cold hand. "You don't have to leave, ever." I gently kissed her knuckles then continued to hold her hand in mine as I leaned against Cerberus's paw.

" if only that was the case. Mother however is relentless and she will want me back. You will grow tired of me Hades. Im not sure why you are not against me being here. And im not sure why you brought me here in the first place. Surely you wanted more than a companion? Surely you could have found better than me. It wouldn't be so hard." I sighed, knowing he could easily have better company. Especially ones who did not have raging bitch fits. I tried not to let the warm touch of his mouth on my skin affect me too much. I had butterflies.

"I know she will try to get you back, she will do anything but right now she can't do anything, you are safe here for now. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe here." I stood up and helped pull her too he feet. "you should get some sleep, lets go back" I smile lightly holding her hand as I walk her back towards the palace.

" you realize, I probably wont sleep. It becomes a last priority when you live with her. And you dodged my questions, so hades, let me ask you one more. Why me? When you have a suitable answer, you know where my room is." I let go of his hand, missing its warmth instantaneously, and walking briskly to my room. Knowing I had left him flustered, and taking much pride in that.

I walked back into my room, and lay on my bed. It was going to be a very short night, and I had a lot of things to do in the morning. Ignoring the question posed at me for the time being I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. As I thought the morning came early and I quickly dressed in a pair of shorts and a pair of shoes. I stepped out of my room and walked out of the palace and started to jog down to the river Styx which was 2 and a half miles from the palace. Quite often I had to hurtle over obstacles or run up walls which made the run even more tiring. After I returned from the river I met up with my warriors and began hand to hand combat before moving onto swordsmanship.

I don't think he was aware that I was watching him. I don't think he was aware his apprentice was holding his body wrong, and so when I joined them and made myself known, I decided to tutor the poor boy. His hair was slicked to his head, pasted onto the back of his neck with sweat, much like hades was. "Your moving your body wrong, rotate your hips" I took his place in front of hades "thrust up your palm in the process, knocks them off balance. Kick the back of his leg, he should go down." I demonstrated and hades missed me by a millimetre "keep your body diagonal". I pushed my body aiming blows to hades weakened sides. He managed to sweep my legs out, and I tumbled to the floor. He smiled triumphantly before I twisted and reversed our positions. I raised an eyebrow, kissed his cheek and smiled at the apprentice as I left. Oh I was going to pay for that later…


End file.
